


Where's Kayleigh ?

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Is it a conspiracy ?,  John's beginning to think so.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Where's Kayleigh ?

She took one last look as she prepared to leave, his smile made her smile, she said one more I love you, switched off the light and gently shut the door. On the landing she stood and sighed. Oh how she loved that man, and deep inside she knew he really really loved her. He had been worth waiting for. They had only started car sharing a few months ago, but they were inseparable now, well almost. She regretted her decision to swap shifts now, having to leave his arms, leave his bed, leave him and go to work. She knew this Christmas was going to be the best ever. Still smiling, she headed off to work.

John smiled as he approached the old man, the old timer returned his warm smile, with a grin and a nod.

" You look good pappy "

" I am good son, I'm reet grand "

John noticed his grandad, looking past him, down the corridor.

" Mam says you were poorly "

" Not me son, fit as a butcher's dog me "

" So you didn't need the doctor then ?"

" They thought I did, arseholes "

The old man looked past John.

" You need to stop swearing in here pappy, it's not nice "

" Who are you, the language police, I'll say what I like Johnny, it's a free country ain't it ?"

Again the old man attempted to look down the corridor, John followed his gaze, shrugged, and looked back at his grandad. 

" Where is she then, parking the car is she ?"

" Me mam ?"

" No soft lad, your Kayleigh, where is she ?"

" Working "

" Working ?"

" Remember that do you, actually earning your keep ?" John chuckled.

" John son, remember I've got one good leg, and that's more than enough to kick your arse wi " The old man grinned.

John laughed and shook his head.

" What are you like, you old bugger ?"

" You son, I'm like you "

" True "

" So, how come she's had to work, I thought you were her boss?"

" I am her boss"

" So why didn't you give her the day off then ?"

" She wanted to work today ?"

" What volunteered for a Saturday, you need to put your foot down son ?"

" She swapped her day to let a friend go to a wedding "

" So she's not here then ?"

" I already said that pappy "

" I were checking, I thought thee and she spent weekends together that's all "

" We try to "

" Wanna bit of advice son ?"

" No not really "

" Tough, you're getting it , marry her "

" Eh ?"

" You heard cloth ears, marry that little girl of yours"

" She's in her thirties pappy "

" I'm in my eighties, so she's a little girl to me okay ?"

" Okay "

" I'm serious John, if you don't marry her, then you're as thick as pig shit "

" Don't hold back pappy, say what you really mean"

" I mean it, she's the nicest, most genuine woman I've ever met, she's a breath of fresh air John, she lights up what ever room she's in, and the way you two look at each other is lovely, you love her, and she's obviously smitten with thee, so bloody marry her "

" I'll think it over"

" I'll think it over ?, don't think about it John, just do it "

" Pappy I….."

"John son, don't make her the mistake you live to regret, the one that got away, hear me ?"

" I hear you Pappy"

" Well you pay heed, son, pay heed "

" Okay, pappy, so how's your leg really ?"

" Hiya bro, nice to see ya, Ben, Sophie, uncle John's here "

The running footfall of excited children was heard in the distance.

" You on your own ?" Paul asked, looking down the path.

" I am allowed you know ?"

" Only asking, you know we all love your Kayleigh, and these last week's you've always visited as a pair, inseparable almost "

" Uncle John " his niece and nephew shouted in unison, John bent down to receive his hugs.

The kids hugged him then ran to the door.

" Where's aunty Kayleigh?" Sophie asked bright eyed looking up at John.

" She's working today "

" Aw, she was going to show me how to do smokey eyes "

John looked at Paul, Paul shook his head.

" And she was going to show me pictures of her little brother in his uniform, " Ben added.

" She will next time, honestly " a smiling John said.

" Boring, " the twins said, and walked away.

" I thought I heard you, " Claire said walking over and hugging John.

She looked around puzzled, a certain little redhead was conspicuous by her absence.

" Where's…..?"

" At work, what is it wi you lot, jeez ?"

John headed into the lounge.

" So " Claire said as she put John's tea down in front of him " Have you had a falling out ?"

" No "

" Sure, because it's unusual to see you on your own of late ?"

" No for Christ's sake, she's working, she swapped with Becky so as to allow Becky to go to a wedding, okay, we have not fallen out , honestly, so any other questions?" John looked directly at Claire as he spoke.

" No, I don't "

" Good " 

" But your brother has, haven't you Paul ?"

" You what ?" Paul replied, obviously unprepared for Claire's question.

" Don't you dare try to chicken out Paul Redmond, ask John about what we discussed "

"Perhaps now's not the right ti……"

" Coward. " Claire said pointedly towards her husband.

" What are you two on about ?" John asked between bites of his vanilla slice.

" Okay, I've known you how long now John ?" Claire said.

" About eighteen years or so, why ?"

" We've never seen you so happy in all those years John, isn't that right Paul ?"

" Uh huh "

" I am happy." John chuckled.

" Exactly, the point is John, that …, that…." Claire looked towards Paul.

" The reason for your happiness is Kayleigh " Paul finished.

" And ?" John asked.

" Look" Paul continued, " You know I'd not interfere but,.....?"

" But I get the feeling you're going to eh ?"

" Look you're not getting any younger bro "

" Neither are you, what of it ?"

" I'm already settled "

" Eh ?"

" There comes a time John when you should , consider, well not consider more sort of eh well….."

" Oh for God's sake Paul " Claire angrily interrupted. " Are you going to marry Kayleigh?"

" What?" John stopped mid bite.

" She loves you and clearly you love her, you're happy together, why not make sure you're always together, make sure she's yours for keeps"

Claire looked at Paul, he nodded in agreement. Then they both looked at John. He shook his head, and with a smile put down his cup.

" Look guys, I appreciate you saying what you think , I really do okay ?, but it's none of your business "

" Of course it is, your happiness is important to us John, we like to see you happy, and we know you are with her "

" I'm not disputing that Claire, she does make me happy, very happy and we have a fantastic relationship as it is "

" John, I'm going to be quite frank okay?"

" Do I get a choice?"

" No, Kayleigh is one in a million John, everyone in this family who have met her love her, me included, she was only in the kids company for ten minutes and they're mad about her, as you saw. John please don't let your past get in the way of a wonderful, glorious, loving future, you would be crazy to let her get away "

" She's not going anywhere "

" Not yet no, but she wants to settle down, and she wants to do it with you"

" How would you know that ?"

" She loves you, she loves children, you do the maths "

" We're happy as we are "

" I don't doubt that for a minute, but you could be happier, I'm sure she could be, if she were wearing a ring, your ring, and she knew you were committed to her and only her "

" John ?" Paul piped up.

" What ,?"

" You and her belong together, end of buddy, she's the one for you "

" We are together "

" Commit John for Christ's sake, let her know you want her forever "

" She knows " John replied huffily.

" How ?" It was Claire's turn to talk.

John sat thinking for a moment.

" She must do ?" He eventually said.

" Sure about that are you?"

" No, I'm not actually "

" Is it worth risking ?"

" I'd do anything for her, I love her "

" Cards on the table John, we were worried about you after you and Charlotte split up, we know you put a lot of blame on yourself, but the two of you were at fault…."

" Is there a point to this Claire ?"

" Yes, to us looking from the outside, you are far more invested in this relationship than you were before, you'd never get over losing Kayleigh, because there isn't another like her, and it's her that's got you smiling again, made you happy again "

" I know all that, but I don't want to scare her off, know what I mean ?"

" You won't "

" Sure are you ?"

" Absolutely " Claire nodded and smiled.

John reciprocated.

" Are you in mam ?"

" I'm in the kitchen love "

John walked in and sat down, his mum took off her apron and turned to face him.

" Gone to the lav has she ?"

" Christ not you too ?"

" Me too what, and don't blaspheme ?"

" Wondering where Kayleigh is ?"

" Oh is she not here ?"

" No, she's bloody not "

" What did you do ?"

" I did nowt "

" Why didn't she come then ?"

" She's working !!"

" We both know she doesn't work Saturday now John, have you split up ?"

" God almighty, no we haven't split up, her friend at work has a cousin getting married today, but there were too many people off, so Kayleigh offered to swap with her, so she'll work on the tills today to let Becky go, okay ?"

" Okay, no need to get huffy "

" Anyone would think you'd rather see her than me "

" I've seen your ugly puss for nearly forty years John, she's nice to look at "

" Thank you mother " John grinned.

" Anyway I hoped she'd help me pick clothes for that wedding reception "

" I can do that "

" Really?" Joan stared at John.

" Aye "

"Where do you think your lack of taste in clothing comes from John ?"

" Fair enough "

" Cuppa love ?"

" Ta mam "

" What did you mean earlier love ?"

" When mam?"

" When you said not you too ?"

" I went to see pappy first thing, he couldn't care less if I were there or not, he was looking for Kayleigh, wasn't chuffed she wasn't wi me "

" He did say how sweet she was right enough, lovely wee thing "

" Paul, Claire and the kids were the same, kids hardly spoke two words when they realised I were on me tod, no aunty Kayleigh, no interested. Then I got the third degree from Ken and Barbie …."

" About what ?"

" Kayleigh "

" They care about the two of you John, can't fault them for that "

" Suppose " John shrugged.

John and his mum drank their tea in relative silence, John caught his mum looking at him, she looked ready to speak on several occasions. Eventually she did.

" John, can I ask you something?"

" Must be important eh ?"

" Why do you say that ?"

" You asked for permission. " John grinned.

" Have you plans ?"

" For this evening or…….?"

" For you and Kayleigh?"

" Did our Paul phone you today ?"

" No "

" Claire then ?"

" No why ?"

" Doesn't matter "

" Kayleigh is a wonderful girl John, but you know that,.........don't you?"

" Uh huh "

" When you were with Charlotte I saw that you were happy "

" Is that it ?"

" Of course not " Joan smiled.

John sat back and crossed his arms.

" I'm all ears mam, on you go "

" I've never seen you so happy John, and I mean never, and for a mother it's wonderful to know you're happy, and I know Kayleigh is the reason, she makes all of us happy, because she makes you happy "

" Yea, she makes me very happy "

" This will sound silly John….."

" No change there then " John interrupted. 

" As I was saying, this will sound silly but I don't remember seeing you and Charlotte happy together …."

" Eh ?"

"....... what I mean is, I saw you happy and I saw her happy, but you were rarely happy at the same time, get what I mean ?"

John squinted at his mum, she saw he was deep in thought.

" Okay, I see what you mean, but there is a but I take it ?"

" When you and Kayleigh are together, it's plain to see how happy you both are, your happiness rubs off John, it brightens up all our lives "

" Good to know "

" Don't let the sun set on your relationship John, keep it bright, keep it vibrant, keep the source John, keep Kayleigh "

" Are you sure no one's phoned you ?"

" Of course they haven't, why ?"

" I intend to keep Kayleigh, truth is I couldn't live without her "

" I know I don't show my emotions too often ……"

" Or ever "

"........but you or her being broken hearted, would kill me John, I couldn't stand it "

" And you think I could ?"

" I'm sure you couldn't "

" I'm positive I couldn't"

" So ?" 

" I know what you mean mam, I know what you're getting at, and I understand, honestly. And to a certain extent I agree "

" But ?" 

" But what ?"

" To a certain extent you agree ?"

" I know, I just said that "

" So you agree ?"

" Like I said, to a certain extent yes "

" Oh, right , fair enough then, are you staying for dinner ?"

" No, thought I'd visit Nana on my way home, might as well do the full set eh ?"

" Might as well "

" Rose " John shouted from the front door.

" Rose " he shouted louder.

Still there was no answer .

" Nana Rose ?"

Still nothing .

" ROSE?"

" I'm not deaf John, I was ignoring you " Rose said as she walked down stairs.

" You okay Nana, you look flushed ?"

" I'm fine, but you scared the life out of my gentleman friend "

" I what ?"

" Old mister Windsor, you scared the life out of him " Rose pointed to the ceiling .

" Seriously ? " A shocked John asked.

" No, you bloody idiot, I was in the lavy "

" Oh right " John said. 

" Or was I ?" Rose wiggled her eyebrows.

John looked at the ceiling and shivered.

Rose walked to the kitchen and filled the kettle.

" Kayleigh….."

" She's working okay, she hasn't left me, we haven't fallen out, it isn't over between us okay, her and her friend swapped shifts so her friend can go to her cousin's wedding, Kayleigh on the tills today, Becky will do a shift for Kayleigh next week. Me and her will be going out together tonight when she finishes. I know she's wonderful, she lights up a room, she lights up your life, my life, every buggers life. I love her, she loves me and yes I'd be broken hearted if I didn't have her forever " John said.

Rose looked at John, and smiled.

" Nice to know, but I was going to say Kayleigh was right, Aldi did have the wine I like "

" Oh, I thought……, never mind "

" Thought what ?" Rose asked as she offered John his choice of biscuit. 

" You were wondering where Kayleigh was ?"

" I know she was working today, Becky is my friend Mary's granddaughter, Mary told me, so did Kayleigh "

" Okay then "

John sat at the table and had his tea.

" What's on your mind John ?"

" Nowt nana "

" Oh that's so sweet " Nana smiled.

" What is ?"

" You lying and thinking I'll believe you, it's so, so…..?"

" Sweet ?"

" Nauseating "

John chuckled and raised his cup.

" So ?" Rose persisted.

" What do you think of Kayleigh?"

" I wish she was my grandchild "

" That's nice Nana "

" Well you and Paul don't set the bar too high so it's faint praise really " again Rose grinned. 

" I'm serious Nana "

" I think what you think is much more important than what I think "

" That's a cop out "

" That's a fact John, what your feelings are for her are much more important than anybody else's , especially to her "

" I love her "

" I know you do, and she knows you do, and she loves you , the question you have to ask yourself is, what do you want to do with that love "

" Eh ?"

" You're a couple right ?"

" Yes, of course we are "

" And you like being part of a couple I guess ?"

" Uh huh "

" So ?"

" So ?"

" How do you make sure you're part of that couple for good ?"

John smiled.

" Maybe I should marry her ?"

" Maybe you should "

John finished his tea deep in thought.

" Right you finished ?" Nana said getting up.

" Eh, yes why ?"

" Bye then "

" What ?"

" Harry's waiting for me, off you go "

"Eh ?"

" Go home John "

John shook his head, and walked to the door with Nana.

As he walked down the path Rose shouted upstairs,

" I'll be up in a minute Harry "

John shuddered as he got in the car, something's didn't bare thinking about.

Rose walked back to her bedroom, she settled into her bed,grabbed the video remote from her nightstand, and started where she left off, 

" I'll see the rest of this bloody Royal wedding if it kills me." 

Kayleigh smiled as she exited the store.

" Why are you here, I've got my car ?"

" I know, I got a taxi over, I thought we could go for a nice dinner "

" I'm not dressed for it John "

" You'll still be the most beautiful woman there, wherever we go "

" Thank you "

" I love you Kayleigh "

" I love you too "

John slapped the heel of his hand on his forehead.

" Idiot "

" What ?"

" I forgot to ask ?"

" Ask what John ?"

" I assumed you didn't have plans "

" Not tonight I don't, no "

" Rest of the week ?" John smiled.

" No "

" Month ?"

" Eh ?"

" Year , what have you planned for the rest of the year ?"

" Are you okay John ?" Kayleigh giggled.

Suddenly John looked at Kayleigh deadly seriously.

" How about the rest of your life ?"

" The rest of my life ?"

" Will you plan on spending them with me ?"

" I don……."

" Spend the rest of your life with me babe "

" Rest of your…...oh, you mean….?"

" Marry me ? "

" Yes "

" Please Kay…..yes ?"

" Yes "

" No I'll think about it ?"

" No, I mean yes, I mean I'll marry you, of course I'll marry you "

" Good "

They hugged and kissed, ignoring the jeering and cat calls.

"Best press on then." John said.

" Okay" Kayleigh slipped out of his arms and walked towards her car door.

" Where are you going ?"

" You said press on John "

" I was speaking out loud, I'm not finished yet ?"

" What do you mean ?"

A sudden burst of conversation as a large group of their colleagues exited, momentarily caught their attention.

Kayleigh turned to face John, he had a huge grin on his face.

" Best press on and do it right "

He looked towards the group standing at the exit, knowing he was being watched. He looked at Kayleigh, she also looked at the group, then back at John. He shrugged and got down on one knee.

" Go yourself John " Elsie shouted from the group.

Kayleigh momentarily looked towards her, even at a distance Elsie saw her happiest smile.

" Down here babe " John said.

Kayleigh looked to see him grinning and holding a ring box.

" Will you……?"

" Yes, yes a thousand times yes "

John opened the box, much to Kayleigh's surprise, there was no ring, the shock obviously showed.

" I want you to pick one, you deserve the best, but meantime…." John slipped his signet ring off, " wear this "

Kayleigh slipped it on, the sudden cheer from the assembled onlookers, caused them both to chuckle.

" You know you're slightly eccentric Mister Redmond don't you ?"

" Obviously "

" And I love that about you "

" I love everything about you babe " John got up and once again they hugged and kissed.

John looked to their colleagues and nodded.

Soon they were surrounded by well wishers.

" So " Kayleigh said as they eventually got into her car, " Where are we going for dinner "

" Trafford centre "

" They don't have posh restaurants there do they ?"

John grinned.

" No but they do have jewellers "

" Tonight ?" Kayleigh grinned.

" Why not ?"

" Why not indeed, brace yourself John ?"

They held hands as they drove off.

" He phoned me right after he bought her her ring "

" Took the hint then apparently?"

" He had no option really, anyway time to end the zoom call, same time next week.?"

Pappy John, Nana , Paul and Claire all agreed, they would have their group call, same time next week, as always .

" Before you go mam, what's next week's agenda ?" 

" Well Paul, Kayleigh fancies a summer wedding, John isn't so sure "

" So summer wedding is it ?"

" Aye Nana "

" Good , bye bye "

" Bye "

" Cheerio "

" Love you all ".


End file.
